The literature is replete with products capable of cleaning hard surfaces such as ceramic tile floors, hardwood floors, counter tops and the like. In the context of cleaning floors, and in particular in the context of cleaning floors with a cleaning substrate, numerous devices are described comprising an elongated handle rotatably connected to a mop head via a universal joint. One example of such an implement is the SWIFFER® cleaning implement. In order to clean the surface, a user attaches a disposable dry cleaning sheet, such as a SWIFFER® cleaning sheet, or a disposable absorbent cleaning wipe or pad, such as a SWIFFER WET® pre-moistened cleaning pad, to the mop head of the implement and then wipe the surface with the chosen cleaning substrate. The universal joint allows the mop head to swivel in the direction desired by the user, but in addition, it allows the handle to pivot relative to the mop head and, as a result, it allows the user to clean hard to reach surfaces such as underneath a table, a sofa or any other type of furniture. This type of cleaning implement is sized such that it is usually used to clean relatively large surfaces.
A user can clean smaller surfaces either by holding the cleaning substrate in his or her hand and then wipe the surface to be cleaned. In order to minimize direct contact between the user's hand and the cleaning substrate, one can also use a different type of implement such as a SWIFFER DUSTER®, which includes a handle designed to receive a disposable cleaning substrate. The handle of this implement is sized such that it can be held with one hand and can be used to clean stairs, shelves or tables.
It can be appreciated that a user must own two different kinds of cleaning implements in order to clean surfaces conveniently depending on the size and type of surface to be cleaned.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide a cleaning implement which can be used with an elongated handle in order to clean large surfaces or can be held by a user's hand when needed.